


The Morning After the Night Before

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: "After inscribing, charming, and blessing the cuff based on every bit of information she’d been able to uncover about incubi, she brought it to Dr. Cerberus’ house." Hilda spends the walk home in the morning reflecting on the night before.





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was new for me in a number of ways. Never attempted anything so explicit. Never anything so long. Never this jumbled chronology. Hope it makes sense. Please let me know if it's terrible or confusing or needs to be broken up...
> 
> I write what I like to read (and that's why we need more Hilda/Cerberus fics!) so I hope you enjoy.

The sun was coming up and steadily turning the cool gray sky a soft orange color. The town was still and quiet, rather tranquil despite all the trouble that seemed to ebb at its borders continually. This was Hilda’s favorite time of day, the calm that blanketed everyone and everything before the hustle and bustle of the morning broke. Normally she’d be making breakfast for her family, already at work in her kitchen before they all awoke. Today however found her walking past the school and turning down the lane that led back to the mortuary, having only left her lover’s bed shortly before. She giggled to herself, lover, she had taken a lover!

 

Still grinning, she walked down the side of the quiet street in the quiet town. The milkman’s truck turned out of the mortuary’s drive up ahead, and Hilda raised her hand to give a cheery wave. Across the fields she could just make out Mr. Putnam’s tractor already at work. Birds were singing, as familiar to her ears as her own family’s voices. It was shaping up to be a clear spring day. Maybe she would bake a lemon blueberry cake before she left for work. Or some raspberry jam bars. Maybe she would take some to Dr. Cee. Was it strange to bring a gift to someone you recently lost your virginity to? Was it rude not to? She laughed to herself. Perhaps she should ask Zelda. She was knowledgeable in these matters.

 

********

 

It had been Zelda who had had sent her down the path of the restraining strength of Damascus steel. Once she had, Hilda was able to connect it with her own research rather quickly and reach a working solution. Dear Ambrose had forged the bracelet from Damascus steel, exactly to her specifications, earlier that week, and had mercifully asked no questions. After inscribing, charming, and blessing the cuff based on every bit of information she’d been able to uncover about incubi, she brought it to Dr. Cerberus’ house.

 

_ He greeted her happily, but invited her in cautiously. He warned her, as he did every time they were alone together, of the dangers of the demon. She giddily pulled the dark green velvet box out of her handbag and thrust it out to him. “I think this should help with that!” _

 

_ Dr. Cerberus accepted the box with a confused look on his face, but Hilda’s excitement was infectious. They sat together on his living room sofa and he opened the gift, pulling out the dull metal band. “I...Thank you. But I’m going to need a little more information.” _

 

_ Hilda tapped the bracelet. “This is the answer to your curse. This will help you control the demon!” She beamed and spread her hands as if she had finished a big musical number. _

_  
_ _ Cerberus moved his gaze from her to the band and back again, skepticism written across his brow. “You can’t be serious?” _

_  
_ _ “Oh but I am! This is Damascus steel, which hearsay and history tell us has incredible binding properties. While my research led me to suggestions of chaining you up securely any time we… yes, ah, that seemed rather…” She was babbling from excitement and embarrassment at these finer details, while Cerberus tried to follow. “But another tome I was able to find suggested the steel itself was enough, not the restraining. I added charms to the bracelet myself to be safe, enhancing the effectiveness, guarding against any chance the demon would have to break or remove it, and voila!” She spread her palms again, and wiggled her extended fingers for added effect. _

 

_ Dr. Cerberus stared, open-mouthed. “Hilda...I can’t believe this. Are you sure?” _

_  
_ _ She shrugged. “As sure as can be, love. Only one way to test it. If I may?” She took the cuff in one hand, and his wrist in the other. “Do you trust me?” _

_  
_ _ “More than anyone else I know.” He flipped his hand over to lace his fingers with hers, lifting her hand to his lips. Hilda flushed with delight, squeezing his hand in return.  _

 

_ She opened the bracelet and fit it gently around his wrist. It closed with a gentle click. “How does it feel?”  _

 

_ Dr. Cerberus rotated his wrist a few times, getting used to the weight of the cuff, but he could tell the difference right away. The demon, ever present in the back of his consciousness, spewing lewd suggestions Cee had learned to ignore, was suddenly muffled, as if underwater. It was as if a switch had been flipped. He felt as though he could think, see, feel clearly for the first time in over a decade. _

 

_ “Hilda...it’s amazing...You’re amazing!” He laughed, incredulous. He swept her into an embrace, which she happily returned. _

_  
_ _ “You’re so welcome!”  _

 

_ But Cerberus wasn’t done. He jumped up, taking a quick turn around the small room. “It’s like I’m free! I had gotten so used to the way I felt, I forgot what it felt like to be completely in control! You’ve given me my life back!” He was laughing from sheer delight. _

 

_ Hilda stayed on the sofa, happy to see him so ecstatic, but suddenly unsure. If he was a free man, where did that leave her? Would his feelings change? Were they ever his feelings to begin with? _

 

_ But just as suddenly as he had released her, he spun back, kneeling in front of her. “Hilda, you’re incredible.” He stared into her eyes, wonder writing across his face. “What did I do to deserve you?” _

 

_ She placed her hand softly on his cheek. “Put up a help wanted sign, I suppose,” she joked. _

 

_ “Best hire I ever made,” he grinned. “I love you, Hilda Spellman.” _

 

_ She flushed in delight. “I love you, too.” She leaned forward to kiss him. They had carefully shared a few chaste kisses in the past few days, but now they didn’t have to worry about any demonic intervention. Cautiously, they deepened the kiss, enjoying the new sense of liberation. Cee put his arms around Hilda, pulling her close to the edge of the couch, moaning into her mouth. Suddenly she was nervous. She wanted this, but she’d waited all these years. It’s not like she hadn’t had opportunities over the last century. She’d experimented with a few men in her life, but had always been the one to stop things before they went too far. She had never known why, Hell knows Zelda had pestered her about it for decades and she’d never been able to give a satisfactory answer. Zelda hadn’t understood, but Hilda supposed she was waiting for something to feel just right, be that right time or the right person. _

 

_ Dr. Cerberus pulled back, sensing her hesitation. “Still with me?” He was breathing heavily, and so, Hilda realized, was she. _

 

_ She nodded, but put her hands gently on his shoulders. “Can I tell you something?” He moved to sit next to her on the couch again, eyes full of concern. _

 

_ She took a deep breath. She’d thought about this conversation over the years, but had never actually had it. “I...I want to be honest. You’ve been so open with me.” She took his hand and laced their fingers together. “With this bracelet, you can…” She imagined Zelda was whispering in her ear, S-E-X. “You can be as intimate as you want to be. But...I’ve never…” She exhaled nervously, staring at their linked hands, unable to meet his eyes. _

 

_ He let go of her hand and her heart stopped, sure she had repulsed him. What man wants a prudish, middle-aged virgin? But he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly without speaking. When he pulled back, it was to kiss her softly, and just for a moment. “Hilda, this bracelet just gave me back control. I would never dare ask you to give up yours. I am happy to go as slow as you want. I haven’t even been able to kiss anyone in so long, I can’t wait to get reacquainted with every step of the journey. And I hope I get to do that with you. I’d be honored.” _

 

_ Her eyes were filling with tears as she looked up at him. “Really?”  _

 

_ “Of course. I love you, Hilda.” And she knew he did. And she knew this was right. Right with her, right with him. And she knew she wanted this. _

 

She had awoken early, earlier than even she was used to getting up, felt his arm around her waist even before she opened her eyes. She had to suppress the urge to squirm a happy little dance, but there was no fighting back the broad smile as she recalled the previous nights events. She slid as carefully as she could out from under his arm and sat up at the edge of the bed. Turning, she took advantage of the moment to study the sleeping man beside her. His olive skin stood out in contrast to the dark blue sheets. He had a scattering of dark chest hair that she decided she rather liked. His handsome face was peaceful as he slept. She leaned close, kissing him lightly. She pulled back, but didn’t make the clean break she had planned.

  
  


He reached out for her, eyes still closed. “Stay…” His sleep roughened voice came out as a growl and that funny spot behind her navel jumped. 

 

She caught his hand, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth and whispered in the dark “I want to be home before breakfast.”

 

“I’ll make you breakfast.” His eyes were still closed. 

  
She laughed quietly. “I can manage, thanks. It’s my family who can’t.” 

 

They had already agreed last night, she’d spend the night, but leave early enough to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with her niece, nephew, and sister she wasn’t ready to have. A plan easily made, but not so readily put into place, as he opened sleepy eyes and grinned at her in a way that had her falling back into his arms. 

 

He kissed her deeply and slowly, languidly sweeping his hands across her back, warm and inviting. 

 

_ His hands were soft and steady gripping hers, leading her down the hall to his bedroom, walking backwards to keep his eyes locked with hers. “We can stop. Any time. Say the word.” _

_  
_ _ She brought his hands behind her, then ran her own up his arms to frame his face. “Don’t stop.” She kissed him lightly, once, twice, and deeper. _

_  
_ _ “Any time.” He murmured again against her lips, and she nodded, moving her hands to the hem of his shirt. As she pulled it off, his newest piece of jewelry glinted in the light of the sun setting outside his bedroom windows. She tapped it gently. _

 

_ “How do you feel?” _

 

_ “Like I could actually stop if you asked me to. In control. But like I want to touch every inch of you.” He pulled her close suddenly, drawing a bark of a laugh from her. She grinned against his lips, running her hands over the warm skin of his back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved them toward the bed. _

 

The bedroom was growing bright as the day broke. Cerberus pulled back, but touched his brow to Hilda’s. “You should go. That was the plan. I don’t want to cause trouble for you.” Hilda was sure her eyes were crossed, she felt so dazed. “Can I walk you home?” 

 

She lingered a moment longer, sorry to break the spell. “No. No, you stay. Sleep. I’m not without my own defenses.” She let out a deep sigh and rolled away from him to the edge of the bed. 

  
She found her clothes from the bedroom floor as quietly as she could in the dark and tiptoed to the bathroom. After taking care of the most pressing need, she inspected herself in the mirror above the sink. Her eye makeup was smudged, and her hair a hopeless mess, but she couldn’t find any outward sign that she was a changed woman. Stepping back to see a bit more of herself, she caught sight of a few love bites trailing from her collarbone towards her left breast. She traced her fingertips over them, watching her reflection.

 

_ His fingers gripped her hips. Her fingers threaded through his hair. He tore his lips from hers and fixed them to her neck. She gasped, moaned as he moved lower, teeth scraping over her clavicle. One arm wrapped around her waist. His free hand on her lace covered breast. Soft flesh sucked into hot mouth. She hissed, and he soothed the pain with the flat of his tongue. _

 

Warmth flooded her body again, and she felt a distinct burn between her legs that hadn’t been there the day before. Her reflection was blushing. She dressed quickly and cast a glamour to right her hair and makeup, at least until she could get home. The bruises she decided she would keep.

 

When she emerged from the bathroom, Cerberus was sitting up on the bed, covered by the sheet from the waist down. She had become rather aware of what was concealed by that sheet last night and the thought had her ready to dive back into the bed. She settled for walking over to stand in front of him, kissing him deeply once more.

 

He reached out and caught her hand before she could turn away. “I’ll see you at the shop?” She grinned and nodded. “And tonight?” Her smile widened impossibly and she nodded again, leaning in to kiss him gently. Then she left without looking back, for fear of never making it out.

 

********

 

Presently, Hilda was approaching the house, but so engrossed in her thoughts she failed to see her sister sitting on the porch, taking her espresso and morning cigarette in the cool air, wrapped in a flannel blanket to ward off the chill.

 

Zelda waited until Hilda had started climbing the stairs to speak. “Well met, Sister.”

 

Hilda, as Zelda had hoped, jumped and gasped, grabbing at the railing to keep from falling down the stairs. Zelda grinned like the cat who had caught the canary. Clutching at her chest and willing her heart to stop pounding, Hilda returned the archaic greeting. “Well met. What are you doing out here?”

 

“Just enjoying the fresh air.” She took a deep inhale of her cigarette. “But you’re out and about rather early, aren’t you?”

 

“Am I?” Hilda had never been any good at lying. She tried to think of an excuse as she climbed the stairs, but Zelda didn’t bother with the pretense.

 

“Sit with me. I made tea. I’ve been keeping it warm for you.”

 

Hilda obliged, taking the cup Zelda held out, warming her fingers against it as she sat in the other wicker chair. “Have you been waiting for me?” she demanded.

 

“Your bed was untouched this morning. What else is a sister to do?” Zelda’s face was the picture of innocence.

 

Hilda sipped her tea, but could help but return her sister’s smile.

  
“So did you have fun last night?” Zelda all but sang.

 

“I believe a lady doesn’t kiss and tell” Hilda countered.

 

“Sisters don’t count! At least tell me,” Zelda reached her hand out to cover her sister’s on the arm of the chair. “Was he good to you?”

 

_ There was pain, that was undeniable. Cerberus was being so gentle, stilling inside her as she whimpered in discomfort. “Tell me what I can do,” he whispered, kissing her forehead, cheeks, eyes that were scrunched shut. _

 

_ But the burn was already lessening, fading to warmth and something entirely new. “Just…” she spread her legs wider and he sank deeper, drawing a gasp from them both. She didn’t know how to articulate what she needed, so she rocked her hips against him. “Just...slow.” _

 

_ He nodded, his brow against hers, sliding out, then back in, drawing a moan of pleasure from Hilda this time. He shifted his weight to one arm so he could grasp her breast with the other, thumb circling her nipple in time with his slow thrusts. He captured her lips, dipping his tongue into her mouth, then moved to her neck, nipping the spot where her pulse raced. She realized her fingers were clenching at his back, she was sure she’d leave marks. She moved them to his hair, instead, pulling him close to kiss along his jaw and catch his earlobe gently with her teeth. Cee seemed to approve of this if his growl was anything to go by. He was moving more quickly, and breathing hot and fast against her skin. There was no discomfort now, but pleasure growing with every thrust. She guided him back to her mouth, needing to taste him again.  _

_  
_ _ “I can’t-can’t hold on-so good,” he babbled. She only nodded, eyes locked on his face. He looked rapturous. His hips snapped against hers erratically, then stilled as her groaned, collapsing half on top, half next to her. His weight was pleasant, and Hilda stroked his back, content as she felt his breathing and heartbeat as close as her own. She’d never been this close to anyone.  _

 

_ After a moment he shifted off of her, much to her chagrin. But then he was touching her again, his lips on her neck, his hand on her breast. “Sorry,” he mumbled against her skin. “Next time, I’ll do better.” Hilda made a dismissive sound that was lost as he captured her mouth again, kissing her until she was breathless. His hand strayed down her stomach and lower still, fingers slipping between her folds. She could feel how wet and swollen she was, so close to release. Fluid was dripping out of her, not all her own and the thought sent jolts right to her core. His fingers found what they were looking for, that bundle of nerves Hilda had only ever explored by herself. She gasped, head thrown back, and Cee moved his mouth to her breast, catching her nipple with his teeth, worrying the bud as his fingers did the same with her clit. She was so close. Her hand joined his, guiding his tempo for a moment before her back arched and she cried out, sobbing with relief. _

 

“Never mind,” Zelda cackled. “You don’t have to answer, it’s written all over your face!”  She held out her espresso cup and Hilda clinked her mug against it. “Well done.”

 

Hilda blushed, but grinned at her sister. “It was rather well done, if I do say so myself.”


End file.
